1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink for electronic components and a process for making the heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat sinks are devices used to lower the temperature of electronic components and circuits by dissipating the heat these components and circuits produce during operation. They comprise a dissipating element usually consisting of a central element, associated to the electronic component and having a plurality of dissipating fins.
Heat sinks known to prior art include devices known as xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d heat sinks. This type of heat sink is equipped with a fan, positioned close to the dissipating element, which conveys air directly to the element in order to cool it. Through the fan, cooling occurs by forced convection and therefore much more quickly.
In these heat sinks, the shape of the dissipating elements, and especially of the fins, varies according to the amount of heat to be dispersed and the size of the electronic circuit to which the heat sink is applied. Once the shape of the dissipating element has been defined, the dissipating element can be made using any of several different known methods. For example, there are aluminium heat sinks made by extrusion, having a plurality of suitably cut fins, or made from die formed metal sheets.
Heat sinks may also be made by sintering and pressing metal powders. Heat sinks having fins that are glued or brazed on a plate and with or without holes in them, are also known in prior art. The manufacturing of heat sinks of this kind involves considerably complex processes and a high production cost.
Moreover, each heat sink must be adapted to a particular electronic circuit and positioned relative to the fan in such a way as to ensure the correct heat exchange. The heat sink, however, especially if series-produced, cannot always be adapted to the circuit to ensure optimum thermal performance.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages. The invention has for an aim, in particular, to provide a heat sink that is economical to make and, at the same time, provides good thermal performance.
Yet another aim of the present invention is to provide a heat sink that is easy to make and can be series-produced without limiting thermal performance.
A heat sink for an electronic component comprising heat dissipating means connected to at least one electronic component, the dissipating means having at least one thermally conductive plate having a plurality of openings and being attachable to the electronic component ventilation means for supplying the heat dissipating means with air.
A process for making a heat sink for electronic comprising the steps of forming at least one thermally conductive plate having a plurality of openings joining the plate to a thermally conductive base, the base accommodating connection to at least one electronic component.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.